


white shirt challenge-白衬衫挑战

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, vlog, vlogger-meme
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan





	white shirt challenge-白衬衫挑战

白衬衫梗 shinya 人气博主 和另一个新晋人气博主toshiya联合拍vlog

为提高订阅率请来大学时期一起组乐队的主唱京京作为素人一起拍视频

这次vlog的主题是白衬衫挑战 Shinya和Toshiya二人同时穿着白衬衫诱惑京京 看京京会先答应谁 为了突出拍摄效果没有完全告诉京京他们会全程跟拍

在两个类型截然不同的白衬衫美男的进攻下，京京会如何抉择？！

 

\---------------------------------------------------

汪汪 下午9:06 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

汪汪 下午9:06 谁胸大选谁

hallochecky 下午9:22 配图好评www

hallochecky 下午9:22 需要网友一起参加有奖投票吗？

朵丽斯小护士 下午9:23 特地p了张网红博主封面

朵丽斯小护士 下午9:23 好的 请投票

hallochecky 下午9:24 奖品要什么2333

朵丽斯小护士 下午9:25 京京私密照吧 重要部位被猴子挡住那种

hallochecky 下午9:25 让网友投票博主如何对素人进攻?

hallochecky 下午9:25 重要的不就是链嘛

hallochecky 下午9:25 脸

朵丽斯小护士 下午9:26 行啊 什么动作什么对白

 

hallochecky 下午9:27

情人节就快到了，让博主们送什么给京京?

A.送花 B.送巧克力 C.送猴子 D.送自己

 

朵丽斯小护士 下午9:28 网友a选D 网友b选D 网友c选D

hallochecky 下午9:29 S:猴子不舍得送，送自己好了。。

hallochecky 下午9:33

那要怎么送?

A 穿上燕尾服手捧红玫瑰在公司楼下等 B 穿上及膝袜在后台更衣室伏击 C 系上丝带装在盒子里快递到家里 D 洗干净裹着棉被带上跳蛋在床上等

 

朵丽斯小护士 下午9:36 网友朵丽丝选B

汪汪 下午9:40 网友汪汪选D

hallochecky 下午9:52

选A是 霸道总裁爱上我言情剧 选B是 明星志愿少女漫 选C是 可爱小受美型诱攻耽美剧 选D是 激情四射一夜七次郎GV

 

hallochecky 下午9:52 好了，选好的网友快回家写好交功课2333 to be continue ……


End file.
